


Rulebreaker

by author_abz



Category: iCarly
Genre: Carly-centric, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/pseuds/author_abz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has never been conventional, to say the least. ... Carly always knew Sam wasn't actually a bad kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rulebreaker

Sam has never been conventional, to say the least. She doesn't mind attacking people when she's angry, she only considers rules after the fact, and no matter how she acts or what she does it doesn't seem to bother her what other people think.

Many times Carly doesn't want to know what kind of trouble Sam has  _really_  gotten into, or what she's seen or done with her own family. Carly trusts Sam when she says nothing she has ever done would get her serious jail time. Still, in her gut she worries about her best friend, and that someday she'll visit her and have to talk through a telephone.

Some things are understood, like the things Sam would never do. Murder, thankfully, is top of the list. Other equally disturbing things are on this list; they don't have to talk about them, and Carly has ceased to give them any kind of thought.

One idea has never crossed Carly's mind though; an idea that Sam could date out of a normal age range, let alone do anything else. She never thought she'd see Sam seducing her brother. Her mind goes blank at seeing Sam advance on Spencer, smiling at Spencer. She can't think, witnessing his eyes go round as he backs away slightly. Then horror fills the blank space as his eyes soften, a smile creeping deviously onto his face.

So Carly blocks it out of her mind. It was just another random illegal thing Sam did. It didn't hurt anyone, and she could pretend she forgot about it. Over a month later though, it comes back and hits her smack in the face.

She goes around the loft emptying trashcans like she does every cleaning day. Carly reaches Spencer's bedroom, and picking up his wastebasket, sees a used condom lying on top. She drops everything and runs from the room, plagued by the fact Sam just spent the night.

Carly throws up in the bathroom, and almost doesn't notice when Freddie shows up behind her to pull back her hair. As she kneels on the floor panting, the door opens, and she hears her brother call through the loft for her. Bolting from the bathroom downstairs, she tries to erase the image of a concerned looking Sam from her mind and she throws herself into a corner in her bedroom.

Footsteps follow her, and before she can wipe her eyes, the door opens. Sam doesn't stand in the doorway nervously – she walks towards her friend quickly, "Carly – what's wrong?"

Angry, crying, and still wanting to vomit a little, Carly picks up a shoe sitting next to her and flings it at Sam, yelling, "Get away from me Sam!"

She backs up, her look of concern turning quickly into one of fear. "Carly, I – "

Another shoe barely misses her head, "Get out!"

Sam does get out, she closes the door behind her, and she actually starts crying. Spencer, who had also climbed the stairs following his sister, saw Sam tearing up, and a similar sense of horror struck him.

Carly always knew Sam wasn't actually a bad kid. Carly knew she would never follow the rules. But Carly didn't know how far it could go, and she doesn't know if she can handle that.


End file.
